


Reunion 无处回航

by Villain_Vanilla



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain_Vanilla/pseuds/Villain_Vanilla
Summary: 有关一次重逢。





	Reunion 无处回航

**Author's Note:**

> 旅游中介公司老板Gonzalo Higuaín/不得志时尚设计师Mesut Özil，金盆洗手马德里前同事，互攻，OOC，雷以及各种编造。

米兰的阳光揉开了积压在骨骼里的阴雨。Mesut是站在异国的街头对着拐角处的冰淇淋店招牌发呆时，被身后的声音叫住的。那个声音用尽量缓慢而标准的西语说：“我请你一份。香草还是巧克力？”在周围令人窒息的陌生的意语中，熟悉的零星字句就像救命的稻草。

Mesut回头，高大的阿根廷人站在一步远的地方，耐心地等着他。

“巧克力。”他于是说。这就是回答了。

甜筒到手以后，Mesut像条自觉咬了钩的鱼，顺着不存在的鱼线跟在Pipa身边。阿根廷人无言而闲适地迈着步子。一份冰淇淋换一条熟悉的鱼，多么划算的买卖。

“好久没见了。”Mesut说。他像是大概有几个世纪没吃过高热量的零食一样，从冰淇淋山的山腰开始吃起，小半张脸躲在散发着凉气的甜品后边，眼睛一会儿看着街景，一会儿看看旁边的人。香草酱的馥郁气息一个劲儿地往嗅觉深处钻——“只剩这个了。”刚才Pipa把甜筒递给他的时候这么说。但管他的，香草还是巧克力，树莓还是香蕉，都不重要，他不在乎。

“嗯，”Pipa接话，在停顿长到Mesut以为对话就此结束了的时候，又接着说，“你从伦敦来？”

Mesut点点头，舔干净嘴唇才开口：“我离开马德里之后一直在伦敦——做时尚设计，就来时尚之都碰碰运气……或者找点灵感。”他们在街边一处长椅上坐下，阳光晒得人像一团棉花般蓬松起来。广场上的鸽子拍着翅膀落在脚边，用零钱硬币向游人交换珠灰色的秘密。

“你呢？”德国人问。

他们在同一年先后离开马德里，突如其来的安排几乎打得人措手不及。但皇家马德里肯完好无损地放人走，这就算是好聚好散了，他们都明白。Pipa的样子变了很多，或者至少不再是Mesut印象中的模样了：他留了胡子，也许是没再受到腰伤困扰，看起来比在马德里的最后几年时瘦了一些。阿根廷人坐在长椅另一头舒展身体。他依然轻松得像一床从头裹到脚的羽绒被子。

“那不勒斯，你知道的，我现在是个合法商人了，我在那儿开了一家旅游中介公司。后来，业务拓展到了都灵，”Pipa不紧不慢地组织语言，（Mesut盯着他，把点缀的坚果咬得咯吱咯吱响，）“也许下一站就是米兰，我最近在休假，刚好来看看。”

Mesut专心对付手里的Gelato，阳光落在他睫毛上都有了重量。一旁的Pipa轻轻牵了牵那根不存在的鱼线：“要是还想聊的话，去我那儿吧。”说完他起身，像是未卜先知，身后的小鲷鱼一定会摆动尾巴跟着他走。

 

Pipa在米兰的住处被布置得和他在马德里的第一个家很像。那里算是阿根廷人的一个安全屋，没多少人知道，Pipa带Mesut去过一次，唯一一次。那是难得的只有他们两个一起出门，收尾收得很干净，只可惜回来的路上恰巧撞到了另一条线上的暴乱。为了不打乱原先的计划，他们用了最快的速度撤离，甩掉追兵时Pipa就带着德国人去了那里。

他们为任务保持兴奋了一整夜，现在好不容易停歇下来，却根本睡不着。Mesut躺在沙发上翻来覆去，最后在Pipa的纵容下霸占了卧室的床打游戏。阿根廷人打开了床头灯，靠在床另一边的枕头上看书。德国人身型是窄窄的一条，规规矩矩地趴在一边，也不占地方。Pipa伸手捏住Mes勾起的脚踝，拇指在皮肤上摩挲出骨骼的形状。四五页纸翻过去之后，他们突然意识到游戏的声音早就已经停了。房间里有些类似于屏息的安静。Mes丢下手柄坐起来，脚踝还留在Pipa手里，与Pipa接触的皮肤开始发麻，接着就有些坐立不安。

“Gonzalo？”他抬起指节揉揉自己的脸，轻声叫对方。

Pipa伸出一条胳膊，把他兜进怀里。

那被称作“烟斗”的著名的鼻子就贴在他耳后，睫毛扫得他脸颊发痒。Mes问：“你看的什么书？”

“一本总结人类的大脑如何工作的读物，”Pipa说，反手把书合上丢在一边，接下来的半句话某种意味上恰巧衬了Mes的心意，“性爱有助于睡眠。”

还有两个小时天亮。

Mes转过头去和Pipa接吻。他用房子里仅剩的一点润滑油为自己做扩张，动作艰难到自己的手都在发抖。Pipa打断他的逞强，就着从背后搂住他的姿势加入了这项工程。大概是Mes骨子里多少有着属于德意志的固执，最后他成功地吞下了Pipa，骑在阿根廷人身上，但再也分不出一丝力气动作。他仰起头叹息般喘着气，摇摇欲坠，像是丰收女神裙摆上缀着的一支麦穗。

Pipa一只手支撑着他，另一只手安抚着他后背，然后帮助Mes安全地降落在柔软的枕头上。终于着陆的Mes艰难地思考起来，试图证实床上是否还有第三个人——要不然就是Pipa的组成实在太过复杂，也许是属于法兰西的Pipa在温柔地亲吻他，而粗暴地操着他的那位，是来自阿根廷的Pipa。

当高潮冲刷过身体时，干涸许久的倦意也终于汹涌而来。疲倦的Mes只记得他西语叫床太糟糕，大部分时间里，他脑中被快感撞散一地后仅剩的词汇量全都被Pipa吞了去。当时马德里还没流行起胡子的风潮，他们也都还年轻，Pipa用脸颊贴着他轻声说着什么，然后他们就在床单上写成一个沉默的双引号，直到太阳升起。

 

“咖啡？”Pipa问。“茶，或者果汁？”

Mesut思考了一下：“你这儿有马黛茶吗？”

阿根廷烟斗总是有着和他的身份不相称的好脾气——也可能仅针对特定人群。他泡茶时Mes好奇地跟在他旁边，马黛茶不是什么新鲜的饮料，但德国人此前从未完整地了解过泡制的方法。倒茶叶时，Mes偶尔会闯进Pipa的余光里。他们确实有好几年没见了。实际上，德国人的形象也和他记忆中的不太一样了。Mesut的头发长长了一些，但也只是留成利落的偏分；肤色也随着工作或度假的安排深了又浅，甚至还留了点胡子——虽然或许不太成功。

“你和马德里的其他人还有联系吗——我是说，比如Luka？”Mes在他肩头发问。

“很少，”Pipa回答，往杯子里倒入了一些冷水来保护茶叶，“没什么机会了，除非偶尔他回到萨格勒布，而我同时在阿根廷。”

茶泡好以后，Mesut叼着Pipa的吸管喝了一点。他大概能明白为什么Pipa喜欢这个，但就他自己而言，马黛茶的吸引力似乎确实不太够。

不过也不算太坏。

他低头就着Pipa端茶杯的动作喝茶时，Pipa像是发现了什么，抬起手轻轻捻着他的耳垂。他扎在耳朵上的那个小小的金属饰品，就在Pipa的指尖闪着光。“你在伦敦做什么，衣帽还是饰品？”

“……都有。洗浴间？”Mesut问。Pipa收回手摸了摸自己的胡子，给他指了方向。

等Mesut回来时，Pipa并没在原地等他，但他赌自己多少了解一点Gonzalo，于是成功地在卧室里逮到了阿根廷人。

天色已经暗下去了，Pipa开着床头灯，但并没在做诸如阅读之类的任何事情。他枕着自己的手臂躺在床上，注意到靠近的德国人。“你把胡子刮了？”他问。

Mesut有些迟疑：“我以为你会比较习惯现在这样。”

他向来不在意别人的眼光，也从不为此轻易改变自己。但如果这样更能让Pipa发觉他未曾改变的地方，也未尝不是好事。

“你呢？”他问。“又为什么呢？”

他这话问得没头没尾，但Pipa听懂了：“我刚到那不勒斯的时候，下巴上磕了一个口子。”

Mes抿出一个笑容：“怎么？阿根廷都装不下你，那不勒斯就更不行。”

Pipa摇头。“讨个生活罢了。”

房间里一时无话。隔了一会儿，Mes又接着说：“留着吧。”他想伸手玩一玩Pipa毛茸茸的下巴，但对方朝他伸出手臂，于是他打消了最初的念头，挑了个舒服的姿势钻进对方怀里。Pipa在他额角留下一个有点扎人的、过分礼貌的亲吻。为表不满，他攀着Pipa的胸口，一下一下触碰着嘴唇，半是亲吻半是撕咬，就像海浪啄吻着礁石。

“到头来，你也没有那么渴望安定，是不是？”间隙里他含糊地问，低沉的声音在裸露的皮肤上滚动着，如夏日窗外的闷雷。

Pipa的手握住他的后颈再放开。

他丝毫未曾怀疑Pipa在某些事情上的控制欲，就像他从不怀疑他在床上是个体贴的情人。实际上，如果Pipa愿意，大可以捏住Mes的咽喉，把空气挤出他的气管，然后他就会在窒息里被快感冲上高潮。

他不会反抗，也绝对逃不掉。

但Pipa没有那么做，他不需要——不需要向Mes证明什么。

亲吻一路向下移，Mes舔咬着阿根廷人的喉结。他的嘴唇上仿佛还留着Gelato的凉意，触感和冰淇淋一样绵密松软。Pipa的身体结实又柔韧，足够他像一棵过度索求的树一样居留在这片土地上。他把自己塞进Pipa的身体里，而对方只是用鼻尖亲昵地蹭着他的，间或给他一个鼓励的亲吻。

Mes按着Pipa的手臂，用自己的身体把他钉在床上，钉在一连串绵延的情欲里。他捏着他手臂内侧的几个青色的缩写字母，就像马德里那夜Pipa捏着他的脚踝。

窗外的雨终于落下时，坐在床边的Mes忍不住问：“你的照片呢？你放在床头的那几张和家人的合照呢？”

“丢了，搬家的时候，”沉默良久，Pipa抬起前臂，露出那几个字母，“他们现在在我胳膊上了。”

“Gonzalo……”

Pipa拍了拍他，就像以往的每一次。

“时间，衰老，伤痛，运气……你总要面对其中的一个或几个。”

Mes想要说点什么，却无从反驳，亦无从安慰。Pipa曾为他注入过的东西在他皮肤之下肆虐，这让他的身体紧绷起来，甚至手臂上的Only God Can Judge Me也轻微地变形。但稍后，只Pipa的下一句话，就让他像断了线的木偶般松塌下来。

“但我希望你是例外，Mes，”他说，“能够折损一个人的事情太多了，Mesut，但我希望你能够免受其中任何一样的侵扰。”

——尽管他们都知道，这几乎不可能。

 

房间之外，雨幕依然笼罩着米兰。而至少在这场雨停止之前，他们都不必再流浪。


End file.
